Nous Avons Repris
by artsy0809
Summary: Rewrite of the original Nous Avons Repris. When a new student goes to school, she and Foop are paired up to do a project. While they do, they actually fall in love. Then Foop actually acts nice, even to Poof. But Poof thinks its a plan. But is it? FoopxOC and eventual PoofxOC.


**This story has been rewritten! Reviews? But maybe be nice!**

Lightning lit up the sky, which meant morning arrived in Anti-Fairy World. The anti-fairies all woke up, and prepared for what they were doing that day.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda watched their only son, Foop, the most evil anti-baby of all time, throw his bottle up in the air, catch it, then shoot a picture of Poof, which caught on fire.

"He really hates them picture!" Anti-Wanda said, pointing at what used to be the picture of Poof, which was now ashes on the stone floor of Foop's room.

"Yes, he really does hate Poof, just like I hate that dumb loon Cosmo..."

Just then, the whole wall Foop was looking at turned into a picture of Poof. Anti-Cosmo then realized if Foop shot the picture, the whole entire wall would blow.

"Wait, NOO!" Anti-Cosmo screamed, trying to grab the bottle from Foop's hands. But that failed, and the whole entire wall exploded.

Foop was covered with ash, and so was his parents. Anti-Cosmo was about to choke Foop, but Anti-Wanda held him back.

"He's just a baby!" Anti-Wanda said, her grip tightening on Anti-Cosmo's shoulders.

"But I don't care! He completely demolished the wall and his room is covered is ash! He crossed the line!"

"Lighten up!" Anti-Wanda screamed, her grip becoming even more tighter. Anti-Cosmo finally gave up, and angrily left the room, saying curse words now and then very loud.

"Why does father hate me?" Foop asked Anti-Wanda. She shrugged, and chased after Anti-Cosmo.

Foop sighed and looked at the open space. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, startling him a little. He sighed again.

"Why does he hate me? Why does everyone hate me?"

xxxxx

Poof ate the rest of his breakfast and yawned once more before getting into his school's uniform.

He smiled as his mother, Wanda, and his father, Cosmo, fought over who was going to bring Poof to school and who was going to grant Timmy's wishes while the other person was gone.

"Fine! I'll grant Timmy's wishes! I'm also gonna eat this club sandwich I found in my underpants yesterday!"

Cosmo started eating a sandwich that had flies flying around it.

"Cosmo, that's disgusting!" Timmy said."

"It tastes amazing!"

Wanda sighed and looked at Poof.

"Sorry you had to see that Poof. I am a little cranky. I have to go to the Fairly Mall later, which makes my mood worse. Okay, you ready to go to school?"

Poof nodded and bounced up and down. Wanda smiled even wider and she wished up a car. She strapped Poof in and drove to the school.

All kinds of students were outside of the school, talking, and waiting for the bell to ring. Poof looked out the window and saw his best friend, Rondo, waiting for him.

Wanda hugged him before letting him go.

Poof flew up to Rondo. Rondo was a baby, just like him. She understood him, and had a secret crush on him.

Rondo had long, brown hair. She wasn't round like Poof, but she was small, like him. She had purple eyes, and she was wearing the school's uniform.

"Good morning, Poof! How was your morning?"

"Poof poof poof!"

"The normal, huh? Cool! Me, the same. Hey, do you see 'you-know-who' anywhere? Do I need to pull out the shotguns again?"

Just then, a smoke appeared. It was black, and Foop appeared out of it. He growled when he saw Poof, and aimed a black lightning bolt at his face.

Poof gasped, but Rondo pulled out two similar shotguns and shot the lightning bolt, making it explode. Everyone cheered.

"Foop, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not shoot lightning bolts at my friends! Or anyone!" Rondo said to Foop.

Foop spat and flew into the school.

The bell rung. Poof and Rondo went inside the school, and into their classroom.

The teacher was sitting at her desk. She looked up from her papers, and smiled her angelic smile.

"Good morning class! Today, we will start a two week project! You will be partnered up with someone in this class! The project is if you were to own a country, what would it be like and how would you treat everyone and everything there? Lets start the partnering up!"

Just then, an anti-fairy entered the room. She was the same size as Rondo. She had long, jet black hair, the school's uniform, blood red eyes, and coal black boots.

"Ah yes! I almost forgot! This is Lily, our new student! Lily, you can sit in that desk next to Foop and behind Rondo."

Lily flew to he desk and sat down at it.

Then the pairing started.

xxxxx

Foop stared at Lily. To him, she was the most beautiful anti-fairy he'd ever seen. Her hair, her clothes, her face... Everything about her was perfect.

She glanced over at Foop, then away at the wall. Foop stared at her and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Alright! Lets start pairing!"

The teacher started pairing everyone randomly. At the end, there was just Foop, Lily, Rondo, and Poof.

"Okay! Our final four! Poof, I'll pair you up with Rondo! So Foop, that means your with Lily! You can tell her what we are doing when we get down to the computer room. Everyone, line up with your partner!"

Foop's heart beat sped up as he heard the teacher. Him and Lily were partners?

He calmed down by thinking bad things that could happen to Poof. He lined up with her.

Then everyone headed to the computer room.


End file.
